rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blackthorn Family
The House of Blackthorn is a Noble House of Seers and Witches, currently hailing and making their main residence within and around the Seers' Village. The family was founded by the mage and warrior, Xephyr Blackthorn, many a year ago. A Patriarchical family, the Blackthorns, in a political sense, haave experienced quite a decline, thought to be driven by the mad Taerrin Blackthorn. The Blackthorns are known for their strange, obscure magic that characterizes their even more obscure nature. As a family, like most other families on Gielinor, they are at the taller end, slender as mages should be. Though, unlike most families, they have no set or specific hair or eye color. Blackthorn's are characterized, moreso by their use of magic than anything else, though this does not have them shy away from melee combat, as the magic that their family uses is highly taxing. The family itself consists as a vast majority of humans, with Seers and Witches being their main deviation. This family was created and written by Matt. History The family was founded in the Second Age by Xephyr Blackthorn, a servant to Zaros and a member of the Cult of Mystics, also joined by his best friends and rivals, Ariston Everric and Nikios Cross. The two fought alongside one another, though, they did not share the same squad. As an individual, Xephyr found himself as one of the most skilled mages of his time. His method of magic, however, was seen as somewhat controversial, as sometimes he would drain the energy of those around him to aid in his own casting. Naturalistic Worship and Mysticism The practice of Nature Worship is something viewed similarly to the ideals of Serenists and Guthixians of certain denominations, namely the Ithell Clan of Elves and the Druids of Taverley. There is, however, a darker spin on it. Although, this form is used in coupling with Witchcraft and the way its practitioners operate make them viewed more as Witches than any Guthixian Druid or Serenist Elf. It is a religion primarily written by Ariston Everric and Xephyr Blackthorn themselves;this is the version rewritten in certain areas by Ingram Everric and Elana Cross. It is what to most would be considered as a Pagan and Occult faith. Those who practice it are known as the Mother's Children and their Coven, are known as the Coven of Mystics. To add, the religion itself is neither black nor white, good nor evil. The morality of the religion itself depends on the alignment of the one using it and so it will come out as the manifestation of one's morality in most cases, though most who practice it would be seen as having a neutral alignment. The Worship and Magics are highly tied together and it's thought that one cannot quite be performed without the use of the other. The main book of worship that holds all of the teachings is known as the Naturarcanum: a giant tome that can be shrunk and grown at will, while multiple copies have been created, only the heads of each coven are permitted to carry it. Currently, in general numbers, the religion and pracitice itself has shrunk to only have one active Coven and they meet where they can and when they can, usually under a full moon at night at some obscure location to maximize the effectiveness of the rituals. Deities The Religion is highly centered on the worship of those believed to be the Forces of Nature. Each and every one is viewed to be archaic in some way, and many hints are given to them being the Elder Gods themselves, but there are more than that. To the Children, these deities are known as the Hallowed. *The Mother- As with every Pantheon of gods, there must be a Chief Deity who watches over all others. The Mother is that of what all should be, the sky, she watches over all of those she calls her children. She is prayed to for the hope of fertility and prosperity. *The Visionary- The visionary is the one who oversaw the creation of everything, he who thought to create all, calling the Smith and the Artist to do his work. *The Smith- The Smith is the creator of the planet, with a mighty hammer she forged the world together into one large, blank sphere. *The Artist- The Artist is he who wrote the landscape, placed the trees and shaped the mountains; he is the son of the Visionary. *The Thief- He who commands those who would take from others to maintain the balance. *The Light- He who brings light, most commonly known as the Sun. *The Hunter- He who presides over game beasts. He is the one to pray to when you need aid during a hunt. *The Destroyer- He who commands all of the destructive forces of Nature, the controller of the storms, the winds and the waves that may kill one another. *The Darkness- In constant harmony or constant conflict, it is unknown to the practitioners of this religion, there is one who rules when there is an absence of the Light's presence. *The Demise- As with most religions, Death is viewed as a force of nature. Death is only prayed to when the members of the Coven want someone, well... dead. He is seen mostly as forbidden to pray to. He is, though, the one to pray to during rituals to prevent death or resurrect the dead. *The Collector- Working hand in hand with the Demise itself, the Collector is the one who goes around taking the souls of the each individual taken by the Demise. Beliefs The religion itself focuses highly upon the Worship of the Forces of Nature as a whole, those who inhabit nature and those who have passed on. *Harmony- Similarly to Guthixian Teachings, this religion stresses the need for balance and harmony with one another, though it may be viewed as more extreme, as those who practice it would see to overthrow all other governments to form one neutral New World Order. This is, of course, only in theory as those who practice it suffer from a form of laziness when it comes to interaction with Government and higher orders aside from the "Forces". *Ancestral Worship- It is believed that when a relative passes on, rather than being brought to the Grim Underworld, those who follow the faith, as the religion is coloquially referred to, are instead fused with the Soul of the World, the Anima Mundi. With this, they become those whom those above chose to protect their respective areas of nature. The most revered are Nature Spirits. *Living Beings- All Humans, Animals and Vegetation that live are part of the balance of nature, and it is seen that all are to work together to maintain the balance. Though, when taking the life of another, the heart must be destroyed or offered up to the old gods, whether it be human or animals; vegetation for all intents and purposes is excluded from this rule for obvious reasons. *Pacifism- It is to be known to all practitioners of this religion to practice pacifism, which is thought to be that disputes should be solved by peaceful means. However, if someone is aiming to harm the friends or family of someone who might practice it, no quarter that wasn't granted to them should be given back. *Mysticism- All of the abilities and things you are able to do through the use of magic are gifts from the higher powers, the Forces of Nature. *Freedom- An Ethic as well as a belief, the religion stresses freedom in all aspects. What this means is dependent on one's moral values Doctrine #The religion itself is to be protected at all costs and it is okay to lie for the protection of the religion. #Spilling the blood of a higher form of creation (I.E. Dragons, Bears, Unicorns) means that a sacrifice must be performed as soon as possible and a new ritual must be performed and a new site constructed in order to appease the gods. #The Deities are the utmost and come before all. #Those who practice it are simply known as Witches and Warlocks. #The Covens are tightly knit groups made up of Witches and Warlocks alike, unlike many Covens, this Coven type is made up of those who can defend themselves instead of needing a designated defender. Worship The Religion focuses highly on worship of the Deities and the Nature Spirits and the worship is always Ritualistic #A practitioners abilities must be renewed through prayer and sacrifice at the phases of the moon, at every full moon is when the rejuvenation is the strongest. #The Sacrifice can be made in groups or individually, as long as it is being done. Though, the individual at the center of the ritual receives the most power. These groups are known mostly as Covens. #Rituals can take place anywhere, though a new ritual site must be constructed each time, that being a makeshift altar of sorts. #The Inner Circle is the performer of the main rituals, and only the most practiced and mature members of the Coven are allowed within the Inner Circle. Conversion *Due to the heavy freedom given by the religion, those who are its practitioners are not highly open about what they do and do not openly convert due to the nature of Witch Hunters. One must be rather close to a Witch for it to be known. *Once Converted, the new convert must be brought to the leader of the Coven and kept in waiting until the next full moon. And when the moon is at its highest point, the blooding ritual is performed *The blooding requires the sacrifice of the life of another living being (usually a larger animal such as a wolf) at the same time, if it is messed up, then the potential coven member will perish alongside the creature that was sacrificed. Ethics #As long as it doesn't harm another being, do what you wish to do. #Do not use your gifts to harm another individual, there are other methods for it. In the end, someone who abuses their abilities will be taken by the Deities and returned to the dust from whence they came. #Your guidance will come from the spirits, that is the will of the Deities. Mysticism As prior stated, the Mysticism practiced by members of this Coven cannot be viewed as black or white. Though, it would be considered a form of magical practice that would be outlawed by the traditional magic users at the Wizard's Tower. The contents within the Naturarcanum, which holds both the beliefs, doctrines and the mystical abilities offered by practitioners of the religion. The Blackthorn Amulet The Blackthorn Amulet is a pendant/necklace that is given to all members at the family at about the age of ten. The raw amulet itself is lined with slots to place gems, and is lined with the visage of a duelling Wolf and Dragon. The amulet is lightweight, and made initially from silver. The enchantments are made with any variety that one could expect from gem enchantments, and the strength depends on what kind of gemstones are held within it. It can be lined with teleports, attunement, and whatever the wearer wishes to use within reason. Practitioners of the magic itself tend to use other items to teleport, including teleportation tablets and other amulets, rather than wasting enchantment room on the amulet itself. Abilities The Abilities taught by this art can be viewed as very powerful, which is why it is ruled out of hurting other individuals. Most of the younger generations will be found knowing some of these skills. With the taxation of magic, if given necessary permission and rights, a mage may use the energy of another mage around them to amplify the strength of a spell. *Pyromancy- It isn't uncommon that a Witch or Warlock will know fire magic, as it is the basic form of Self Defense in the teachings of Pyromancy, and it is one of the main studies. Every member of the Coven is going to know this. It is thought to be the Mother's gift to her creations. **Flame Control- From already created fires, the user can manipulate flames to how they wish by way of runes, or without, though it takes a lot more focus to use runeless. **Fire Creation- Through use of more runes, the user is able to create fire in the traditional way of fire spells. **Ritualistic Fire- Fire is used heavily in rituals, in a very ceremonious way, but there is no specific "sacred fire" as all fire is considered sacred in a way. *Cruomancy(Hematomancy)- Blood magic is highly used in rituals, as the sacrifices are "given to the Divine beings." *Divining- As a practitioner of this religion is given the ability to "divine" the future or the past through the gifts and can be used if one uses the "essence" of another living creature, be that the sap of a tree or the blood of an animal or person. As most are Seers with the inability to control their inheritance, they are seen using this when they truly wish to Divine. *Cardiomancy- A deviation of the magic of the body and the magic of blood comes the magic of the heart, which gives the user the ability to have power over it. It is highly ritualistic and is used to extract the heart during rituals, mostly used on animals, it can also be used on people, but it is highly advised against. This magic is only known by the most trusted members of the Coven. *Necromancy- With the effort of multiple members of the Coven, a dead person or loved one is believed to be able to be resurrected with the proper rituals. *Summoning- A distortion of the traditional form of summoning, and with enough power from members of the Coven, a demon could be summoned. *Healing- Healing is most possibly the most taxing piece of magic, as it sacrifices the same amount of energy that it takes to heal the person. Coven members always try to find others who know how to heal or use the natural methods of healing. *Conjuration- This is the form of either taking things from elsewhere, as many mages can do, or the form of conjuring "spiritual weapons" which is something that is rarely ever seen. *Arcane Magic- A more practiced Witch or Warlock of the Coven will be seen using different sigils for different purposes and for whatever they wish. To do so, they need the proper time to charge and then must place their hand where they wish to plant the sigil. *Teleportation- A spell that literally involves casting a summoning/conjuration spell on one's self. Used only in an emergency, teleportation can also be used on others at the cost of the user's energy. *Alchemy- Concentrated, one can alchemise anything so long as they have the right ingredients to exchange it with, and the physical energy to do so. Weaknesses *Taxation- The forms of magic used here that aren't super traditional (aside from Cardiomancy) are highly taxing. Annoyingly the ones that benefit others in a normal sense, especially healing, are the worst for one to use and can result in death through over-exertion. *An eye for an eye- At the cost of healing another person, the Witch or Warlock will be placed into the same amount of pain that the person they healed was in. If the person was mortally wounded, then the mortal wound will be taken on by them; the healer will begin to bleed out of their eyes, nose and mouth and will be placed into great strain until they themselves perish. Family Tree Modern *Taerrin Blackthorn- The family's current Patriarch, and the Father of Cersei, Caleb, Dany and Girard. **Cersei Blackthorn- Taerrin's eldest daughter, a teacher at the Wizard's Guild. **Girard Blackthorn- Exiled family member, and now a member of the Kinshra. **Caleb Blackthorn- A family member living within the Kharidian Desert, running a group of bandits. *#Sona Mishka- Caleb's love interest! **Dany Blackthorn- Youngest of Taerrin's children, currently wanders about. *Augustin Blackthorn- Missing father of Reynald, cousin to Taerrin. **Reynald Blackthorn- A Temple Knight and member of the Order 171. *Cyrus Everric- The son of Alia Everric-Blackthorn and Gabriel M. Everric. He is the current Grandmaster of the Everric family. *Jason Blackthorn- Brother to Taerrin, deceased father of Preston, Allannah and Jaezun. #Eden Everric- Jason's widow. **Preston Everric- Jason and Eden's eldest. **Allannah Everric- Twin of Preston, eldest daughter of Jason and Eden. **Jaezun Everric- Youngest son of Jason and Eden. *Rainier Blackthorn- Youngest brother of Taerrin, cares little for his brother's escapades. He is the current bodyguard to Levito Da'Angelo. *Serena Blackthorn- Lover of Jacob Everric, Sister of Taerrin, mother of Caeden and Caviness Everric-Blackthorn. **Caeden Everric- Son of Jacob Everric and Serena Blackthorn. *#Elizabeth Everric- Caeden's wife, mother of Arthur. **Caviness Everric- Twin of Caviness Everric and Serena Blackthorn. *Thomas Blackthorn- Brother to Taerrin, father of Rebeckah, William and Erin. #Emily Blackthorn- Wife of Thomas, mother of Rebeckah, William and Erin. *Rebeckah Blackthorn- Eldest child of Thomas and Emily, former lover to Gabriel Everric. ***Aiden Everric-Blackthorn- Rebeckah's child with Gabriel Everric. **William Blackthorn- A skilled mage and warrior. *#Samyriana Vahar- Girlfriend, lover and best friend of William. **Erin Blackthorn- Youngest daughter of Thomas and Emily. (Deceased) *** Lucrezia Blackthorn - Youngest daughter of Erin. Category:Noble Category:Families Category:Seer Category:Witches Category:Humans Category:Blackthorn Category:Dark Magic user Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Custom Content